Forbearance
by Penybright
Summary: Important! Author's note at the end of chapter 11.
1. Forbearance: 1

~ I've been writing some pretty weird stuff lately, no? The rating on this will probably go up later due to well, rather violent scenes. (basically there's going to be a lot of blood and torture) That is, of course, if people want me to continue. Well, read on if you dare... 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and its characters are not mine, and probably never will be. 

Forbearance 

By: Penybright 

Darkness. The cell was cloaked in the deep depths of midnight. There was no sound in the frigid, clammy air, no indications of life. It was merely a deception. There was life harbored in the dank cell. The life of one prisoner. A rather unfortunate prisoner. His life would soon end. It was a cruel fate, but fate is often cruel. 

There was a slight stirring sound as the prisoner shifted wearily on the damp stone floor. A soft, breathy moan escaped their lips as they began to wake. It wouldn't be long now. The execution was set for the end of the week. Finally, the suffering would end. 

He didn't know how long he had been isolated in his dark cell. He had lost track of the days a long time ago. Coherency would only come to him sometimes, in brief spurts. His energy was drained, and he found himself barely able to move. Thought of escape had long ago vanished. Even hope of being rescued had been crushed. 

The only opening of hope for him now, was his death. He had struggled long enough. He had defied them, refused to give them what they wanted. He would not submit. Submission was defeat, but death was victory. They had tried numerous tortures on him to break him. None had worked. His will was strong and unwavering. He would die before he gave them what they wanted, and so, he would die. 

He was going to die anyway. A mere mortal could not exist on a few measly scraps of stale bread and a cup of water a week. He would die soon anyway. His once strong and lithe body was now weak and scrawny. Walking without help was beyond his endurance or strength. Sitting he even found to be a chore. He was a mere ghost of his former self, nothing left of him but a skeleton clad loosely in skin. His eyes, though, his eyes still burned brightly with an inner fire. 

All the pain inflicted upon him had not diminished the fire in his soul. Perhaps even death would not accomplish the feat. He was weak, yes, but he would still fight in his own way. He was stubborn, more stubborn than his enemy had anticipated. That had been their mistake, his victory. 

Van Slanzar de Fanel groggily awoke in his dark, drafty cell, sluggishly pulling himself up. Soon, he would have his finally victory. Soon it would end, and they would discover their error. He would be victorious... even in death. 

~ Well? Would you like for there to be a part 2? Or do you like where this piece left off? 


	2. Forbearance: 2

~ After reading this you will probably think I am a deranged and disturbed person... Okay, maybe it's not that bad. How about you read it for yourself, and draw your own conclusion about my mental state? 

Disclaimer: Hmmm... Do you think if I asked nicely enough they'd give me Escaflowne? 

Forbearance 

Part II 

The door to the cell opened slowly with a grating squeak. Flickering light reached timidly into the darkness, revealing the silhouette of a huddled form. The prisoner cringed away from the light as if it were anathema. Or, maybe he cringed away from the two burly guards who stepped purposefully into the cell. Two pairs of hands grabbed Van roughly and hauled him to his feet. 

He didn't protest. 

Van was then dragged from his cell and into the hallway. He closed his eyes, shielding them from the light. After being locked in darkness for so long, he was unaccustomed to the brightness. There was a sharp jerk, and Van found himself being pulled down the hall. As the guards dragged him along, Van allowed his mind to wander. 

Finally, he would gain his victory. It was finally the end. After struggling through a war, the rebuilding of his country, and then capture and torture, it was going to end. He almost anticipated his execution with glee. Was it so wrong for a man to want to die? 

He knew he should have been stronger, but he was weak. Yes, Van admitted grudgingly, he was weak. Weak for not fighting harder, weak for giving up hope, weak for loosing faith. He had no use for such pleasantries in his own personal hell. There was no such thing as hope. He had managed to fight them this long... He wasn't sure how much longer he would have lasted. 

An image of a young woman with sandy brown hair and jade eyes surfaced in his memory. 

"I believe in you..." 

Yes, his friends had believed in him too. Now they were either dead, or a prisoner like himself. He couldn't remember how it had begun, or who was responsible. All he knew, was that in the end, he would pay. 

Van felt himself being jerked to the right and his eyes snapped open. He knew this hallway... NO! Van began to feebly struggle against the guards. 

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,' he chanted over and over in his mind. It was supposed to end today! He yearned for his death and they would deny him that also. 

"No!" Van cried in horror, as the door was opened and he was flung inside. 

"Ah, Mr. Fanel. So good to see you again. Shall we begin with the questions now?" 

Van's response was to curl into a tight ball and weep. 

"No," he whispered hoarsely. "No..." 

The questioner's eyes glittered in anticipation as they surveyed the room filled with various torture devices. Today's session would prove interesting indeed... 

~Scary? Well, not really scary as in horror scary, but scary as in I wrote such a twisted ending. This isn't the _real_ end... unless you wish me to end it here? 


	3. Forbearance: 3

~ Here's part three! More dark, twisted writing form me. All though, I will admit that this part isn't as bad as the last. I guess you could call it more... tame... 

Standard disclaimers apply... yadda, yadda, yadda 

Forbearance 

Part III 

By: Penybright 

Darkness again. This darkness was welcome though. Thoughts flitted about aimlessly, without focus or reason here. It was as close to peace as he would ever get. All to soon, though, the nightmares would come to haunt him... 

Van jerked awake with a strangled scream, shaking and breathing heavily. After catching his breath, he attempted to shift his position and groaned. The door to his cell suddenly swung open, and a guard stalked in carrying a bucket. Van's breath left him and he struggled to gasp in air as the freezing water hit him. The shock caused him to twitch, and he let out a sharp cry as a stabbing pain knifed through his left arm. 

The guard laughed cruelly at the prisoner's predicament. Van failed to notice the guard's distasteful expression as he battled with his pain, struggled against it getting the better of him. The water that ran off of him and rushed in rivulets across the floor was red. Van closed his eyes, not wishing to see anymore. It was always like this after a session with the questioners... He heard the door clang shut, and slowly opened his eyes. Darkness greeted his vision, but this was a different darkness, far more stark and harsh. 

The pain was unbearable. 

Van wanted to thrash in agony on the floor, but forced himself to remain still. He knew that moving would only increase his pain. He had learned that the first few days of his captivity. It was a lesson he would not easily forget. 

As Van stared blankly into the darkness, he went over a list of his injuries. Bruises, welts, and cuts covered his body, his left arm was broken, and his ribs bruised. Van's throat was swollen and raw from screaming, and today he had received only a minor "treatment". Tomorrow would bring far worse, he knew. 

During his "questioning" Van had come to the realization that they would never let him die. They found to much satisfaction in tormenting him. He was the first to last so long against their ministrations. Any other man would have broken weeks ago... 

Van couldn't remember how long he had been resisting them. It seemed like an eternity, an eternity of anguish. Why was he here? Van held a secret that his captors wished to unravel. They had assured him that he would eventually give them what they wanted. That statement had only solidified Van's stubborn resolve. He had vowed that he would never give them what they wished, no mater what torture they put him through. 

Van was surprised when the door to his cell swung open again, and two guards shuffled in. Van's resolve was about to be tested again, and he was about to discover if he could truly keep the vow he had sworn... 


	4. Forbearance: 4

~ I have only one warning for his part. If you're an Allen fan, you might not want to read. 

Disclaimer: Considering this story, it's a good thing I don't own Escaflowne or its characters. 

Forbearance 

Part IV 

By: Penybright 

Van's mind began to work frantically, trying to comprehend what was in store for him. They couldn't be taking him back to the questioner, could they? That fear was confirmed all to soon when they took the right hallway. Van was once again thrown into the room he loathed and dreaded more than anything. He gingerly managed to pull himself into a sitting position, slowly lifting his eyes to gaze at his interrogator. 

Van's breath left him and his eyes grew wide in startled surprise. 

"Hello, Van, " Allen said coolly, looking disdainfully down at the young man. 

"A- Allen?" Van asked shakily. 

"It's me, Van," Allen smirked. "I understand that you've been very stubborn. Why won't you tell them?" 

"I- I..." 

"Because of your defiance they killed my sister. Did you know that?" Allen spat. 

"No..." Van whispered in horror. 

"They were going to kill me too, but I wanted revenge first." 

"Allen, I'm sorry... I didn't---" 

"Shut up!" Allen said angrily. "You're the cause of this. Why are you protecting her!?!" 

"But, I thought..." 

"You were wrong. Because of you my life is over. But first, first I get to make you suffer. I'm going to tell them your little secret, Van Fanel. Then, we'll see how you feel when you've lost those dearest to you!" 

"No!" Van cried. "Allen you can't! Kill me yes, but don't give them what they want!" 

"I don't want you to die, I want you to suffer," Allen replied in a deadpan voice. 

Van recoiled as if slapped. It was all unraveling to quickly... Allen looked down on Van without pity or remorse. Apparently the questioners had done a fine job on his friend. Van wanted to feel angered at Allen, but could only feel pity. Allen was right, it _was_ all his fault. 

"I understand," Van murmured. Allen looked at him sharply, and Van watched as the anger in his eyes slipped away to be replaced with sorrow and pain. 

"I just want it to end..." Allen choked out. "Van... could you do me one last favor?" Allen asked solemnly. Van nodded. Allen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then walked over to Van, kneeling before him. Allen slipped a slender dagger into Van's hand. 

"Kill me." 

Van stared at Allen in shock. 

"Allen," Van began. Allen grabbed Van's wrist, bringing the dagger up to rest at his heart. 

"End my pain and keep your promise," Allen responded softly. Van swallowed hard, before closing his eyes and plunging the dagger into Allen's chest. 

"I'm sorry," he choked out in a whisper, as Allen crumpled to the floor. 

"Thank you..." Allen said weakly, smiling as he breathed his last. 

The door immediately swung open, and the questioner stepped in. 

"Well done," he said in a mockingly approving tone. The dagger dropped from Van's nerveless fingers, clattering to the floor as he screamed in frustration, anger, and grief... 

~ I wonder who's next on the list, and who is Van protecting? 


	5. Forbearance: 5

Body ~I know it's been a while, but I finally got part five done. You may be a bit confused... 

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, end of story. 

Forbearance 

Part V 

By: Penybright 

Van starred in morbid horror at his hands. They were smeared with dry, cracking blood, the blood of his friend. How could he? He knew Allen had asked him to, but... It was wrong. Everything was wrong. The world had gone insane. 

Van jerked awake with a scream, shaking uncontrollably and gasping in shaky breaths of air. It had all been a dream... No, a nightmare. A nightmare that seemed impossibly real. He was till in his dark, cloying cell, the cool stone beneath him sending chills up his spine. 

Randomly, the though of how he had managed to survive so long, surfaced. Surely he should be dead by now, if not from loss of blood, then sickness... As these idle thoughts played through Van's mind, his cell door opened, admitting a shadowy form into the room. 

Van slowly lifted his eyes, expecting it to be a guard. It... couldn't be! He thought she was safe. How had they found her? 

A tattered and slightly bloody Merle stumbled towards Van, as his eyes grew wide. 

"Lord Van..." Merle said weakly, before pitching forward. Van tried to catch her, but only succeeded in having Merle fall on top of him, cushioning her fall. The door clanged shut, and Van remained frozen in place. Terror began to creep up on him, suffocating him. 

How had they found Merle? She was supposed to be safely hidden... A sob escaped Van as he realized what this meant. 

"No..." 

He would be forced to watch... to watch... He couldn't even bear to think about it. He knew what would happen. They would use Merle to make him talk. He couldn't tell them, he just couldn't. No matter what happened he couldn't divulge his secret. Van's heart was torn asunder at his revelation. He would watch, he would cry and beg for mercy for her, but he wouldn't tell... 

"I'm sorry Merle," Van choked out, holding her tightly against him as tears coursed down his face. 

~Poor Van... *sniffle* I think this one ends on a bit more depressing note. 


	6. Forbearance: 6

Body ~ Part six is finally here! I finally got some writing done. I feel as though I've accomplished something. Anyway, this part isn't my best work, but it will have to do... 

Disclaimer: I am not going to state the obviously blatant truth the Escaflowne is not mine. 

Forbearance 

Part VI 

By: Penybright 

Van awoke to the sound of grating metal. He tried to sit up, but failed miserably because Merle was still atop him. At the sudden movement, Merle stirred awake, blinking her sleep clouded blue eyes. Four guards filed into the cell, dragging the prisoners to their feet, 

Van found himself beginning to hyperventilate as he realized what was coming. He already wanted to scream and weep, and they hadn't even begun yet. The mere thought of what awaited, was enough to freeze his blood. He couldn't let Merle suffer because of him, yet... how could he betray her? 

Those haunting green eyes surfaced in his mind again. Eyes filled with love and trust... No! He... he couldn't betray her, but... he couldn't betray Merle either. As these thoughts played through Van's mind, he began to struggle feebly against the two burly guards holding him. 

"Lord Van?" Merle whimpered fearfully. "What--- Where are they taking us?" 

Van closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. 

"To see the questioners," Van responded with a shudder. As predicted, they took the right hallway, and stopped in front of a large wooden door. The door was opened, and the two prisoners were thrown inside. 

"Ah, Van Fanel. So nice to see you again," the questioner rasped. 

Van cringed and Merle grabbed a hold of his arm. 

"And it seems that you have brought a friend with you this time." 

"Don't... Please don't..." Van whispered, closing his eyes painfully. 

"Why, whatever do you mean?" the questioner asked in mock innocence, smirking. Merle tried to hide behind Van as her blue eyes became wide with fear. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Merle squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the screams. She wouldn't, no she couldn't watch. It was too painful. 

"Lord Van..." she whimpered, as tears leaked out from her shut eyes. "Please stop!" Merle begged. "Don't hurt him anymore! Stop hurting Lord Van!" 

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop hurting him," the questioner prompted. Merle looked to Van, gasping at the blood that covered him. 

"Don't... Merle... please," Van choked out breathily. 

"Lord Van..." Merle pleaded. 

The questioner left Van and advanced towards Merle. 

"Now it's your turn, since you won't tell," the questioner said, grinning ferally. 

"No... No!" Van cried. "Please don't! She doesn't know anything!" 

Van's pleas fell on deaf ears. Van clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the screams, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away from the gruesome scene. Unable to stand it any longer, Van turned away and retched, before falling into the welcoming chasm of unconsciousness. 


	7. Forbearance: 7

Body ~ Not much to say about this chapter. I'm finally getting on the ball though! 

Disclaimer: Guess what? Escaflowne doesn't belong to me. (Like you didn't already know!) 

Forbearance 

Part VII 

By: Penybright 

Van warily opened his eyes, to be met with darkness. He immediately sat up, looking around his cell frantically for another presence. There was no one there but him. 

"Merle..." Van whispered sadly. What could have possibly happened to her? What had those... those... Van couldn't think of a word horrible enough to describe the questioners. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could be so uncaring, so cruel. Merle was innocent. She didn't know the secret Van was harboring. Only a select few knew it, and so far Van had managed to keep them out of harm's way. 

When the door swung open, Van looked up expectantly, almost hopefully, wishing for it to me Merle. Unfortunately, it was only the guards. They stomped in, unceremoniously dragging Van to his feet, and towing him along. As Van had feared, they took him to the questioner again. Van could only imagine what this session would entail. Would the questioner taunt him about Merle's well being? Or would he say nothing, allowing Van's imagination to think up the worst possible scenarios? 

Picking himself up from the floor, where he had been dumped, Van encountered a very unexpected site. Merle was standing beside the questioner. Her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, and she appeared to be quite fine. 

"Merle?" 

"Lord Van," Merle replied softly, her blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I'm sorry..." 

Van could only stare at Merle numbly. 

"I'm sorry," Merle sobbed, finally breaking down. "I couldn't take it! I told them where to find Allen in order for the torture to stop. I'm so sorry Lord Van. I'll understand if you never forgive me," Merle lamented, sinking to her knees and hugging Van as if he were the only thing keeping her alive. 

"I'm so sorry..." 

Van was frozen in place. He couldn't move. He understood why she had done it, he wasn't angered with her. He was just shocked. Everything was falling apart. If they found Allen, then it was all over. He knew Allen would never tell, but if they found Allen, then surely Celena would be with him. Van knew that the questioners would use Celena against Allen, like they had used Merle against him. It would only be a matter of time now... 

Glancing over Merle's shoulder, Van saw the satisfied smirk crossing the questioner's face. Oh how he wanted to permanently wipe that smirk away. But, there was nothing he could do. He to weak to fight them in any way, except for defiantly refusing to tell them what hey wanted to hear most. All that was left for him now was hope, and he didn't really have much of that left. If things were grim before, then now they were bleak. With a heavy heart and blank eyes, Van hugged Merle back, trying to assure her, when he himself knew everything was not going to be okay. Things were only going to get worse now... 


	8. Forbearance: 8

Body ~ Well, you can all thank Koneko Kamiya for me getting this chapter out. Your persistence has paid off dear! Sometimes it just takes a little shove and some nagging for me to get my butt moving... Okay, some people were confused about Allen being alive, yadda, yadda, yadda... He's not dead. It was just a dream when he asked Van to kill him. Everything all clear now? Good. So, here's part eight! 

Disclaimer: Ha! Do you honestly think they'd let me own Escaflowne with the way I treat the characters? I think not! 

Forbearance 

Part VIII 

By: Penybright 

Van shivered as an icy draft whipped through his small cell. He couldn't tell if it was day or night. The only light Van knew was the eternal flickering of the torches outside his door. How long had it been since he had felt the warmth of the sun's rays? Weeks? Months? Perhaps even a year? 

Van's sense of time had gone askew the moment he was brought to this hell, his own personal hell. He never saw any other prisoners. He never heard anyone but the guards. It was as if this level of the dungeons was devoted solely to his demise. 

The door banged open, signaling the entrance of two guards. Van attempted to cringe away from them, shielding his eyes from the sudden flash of light let into his cell. One of the guards chuckled as he hoisted Van to his feet. 

"Trying to get away again?" he mocked, roughly dragging Van out of the cell with the help of the other guard. 

Van no longer had to wonder about where they were taking him. He knew with undying certainty where he would end up. He didn't think there was anywhere else he would ever go. As predicted, Van was flung into the questioner's room and left to pick himself up. 

Van managed to, somehow, regain his footing and remain standing, leaning heavily against the wall for support. Cautiously, he lifted his gaze from the floor to look into the eyes of the questioner. What he saw reflected in those icy depths was enough to freeze his blood. 

"Hello Van Fanel. Today is the day," he said cryptically. Van merely stared at him blankly, knowing that if he asked he would receive no answer. 

"It seems that you were the key to our little problem all along. You see, we had a little... chat with the cat-woman. She was able to shed some light on our problem... so to speak." 

The questioner paused for effect as Van felt his stomach twist in dread. 

"I think it's about time we finished this game, don't you?" he said, advancing towards Van. Without warning, the questioner yanked Van away from the wall forcefully. Van gasped as he felt the sharp metal pierce his flesh. He cried out as the blade twisted in his side before being pulled out. 

For a moment, he remained suspended before dropping to the floor clutching his side. Blood oozed freely from the wound, pooling around him. Above Van the questioner's face appeared, eerily illuminated by a sudden flash of bluish white light. 

"No..." Van wheezed as delirium began to set in. She was here. It was all over now... 

"Van!" Hitomi cried, scrambling to his side. Her green eyes were filled with worry, and he saw the tears beginning to form in them. Van watched helplessly, his limbs leaden and weighed down as he struggled to breathe. 

"Van... What happened to you? Why..." 

"Please..." Van managed to gasp out breathily. His eyes began to droop closed as Hitomi was wrenched from his vision. 

"Let me go! Can't you see he's dying? Do something! Damn it! Let me go!" she shrieked. He could here her screaming at the questioner as he felt himself being lifted off the floor. 

"Van!" Hitomi shouted as they carried him out the door. "Van!!!" 

"Hi...tomi," Van sighed wearily before his eyes closed and the darkness rushed to meet him with open arms. 

"VAN!" Hitomi screamed, her anguished cry echoing through the dreary halls. 

~ I must say I like how this part turned out. And no, this is not the last chapter... unless you want me to end it here? 


	9. Forbearance: 9

Body ~ It's been a while... Well, I'm sure you'd rather read the fic than listen to my blather. So... on with the fic! 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne still isn't mine. All though... Maybe in an alternate universe it is? Hey, I can dream, can't I? 

Forbearance 

Part VIIII 

By: Penybright 

Van opened his eyes to slits, groaning in pain as he shifted, agitating his wound. Hitomi saw him stir, and immediately perked up. 

"Van! Van?" 

Van heard his name being called, but couldn't focus on the speaker. All he could make out was a blur of green and gold. 

"Hitomi..." he whispered, disoriented and confused. "No..." 

"It's all right Van. I'm here," Hitomi said, trying to soothe him. Van twisted, crying out as pain lanced through his side. 

"Stay still. Please Van, don't move," Hitomi said hurriedly, trying to hold him still. Van momentarily panicked, twisting and causing himself agony, before Hitomi's voice reached him. 

Once still, Van sighed, dropping off back into unconsciousness. As soon as Van's eyes closed, and he became still, Hitomi began to sob. Picking up Van's hand, she held it dearly as she wept. 

"Van..." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Van's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked. Above him there was a beige colored ceiling. He blinked again, processing the information. He wasn't in his cell... 

There was movement to his left, and Van turned to see who it was. He gasped in distress as fire knifed through his side. Van's gasp awakened his visitor. After the pain passed, Van opened his eyes to see watery, vibrant green eyes staring at him. 

"Hitomi?" 

Van's heart sank. It wasn't a dream after all. She was here... 

"Van!" Hitomi cried happily, tears streaming down her face. She hugged him lightly, careful of his grievous wound. 

"You're finally awake. I was so worried. I thought..." Hitomi couldn't finish. She began to pull away, but Van's arms came up to wrap around her. 

"Hitomi," Van whispered, pulling her close as his vision began to waver with unshed tears. 

"Hitomi, I- I tried. I didn't- didn't want them to... to..." Van's voice faltered, and he hugged Hitomi tightly to him as he began to cry. Hitomi was shocked and worried. She'd never seen Van so distraught. 

"It's all right. Everything's going to be okay," Hitomi tried to assure him. "We're together now, and I won't let anything happen to you." 

Hitomi's words of comfort only seemed to upset Van more, for he began to sob openly. Highly worried, Hitomi gathered Van gently into her arms as he cried against her shoulder. Not wanting to say anything that would upset him more, she kept silent as she rocked him tenderly in her arms. 

~ Poor Van. Poor Hitomi. What's going to happen now that Hitomi's on Gaea, and in the clutches of the enemy. And, what role does Van have to play in all this? 


	10. Forbearance: 10

Body ~ Well, I finally managed to churn out another chapter. We get a look at some of Hitomi's thoughts in this one. I know that nothing really happens in this chapter, but things are starting to be revealed. 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne *takes deep calming breath* and its characters do... not... belong to me. You know, it gets harder to say every time instead of easier... 

Forbearance 

Part X 

By: Penybright 

Van shifted uncomfortably, the wound in his side burning and itching at the same time. His eyes fluttered open, examining his surroundings. He vaguely remembered the room he was in. At the time, he had been to delirious to comprehend what was going on, aside from the fact that he was in pain, and Hitomi was on Gaea... 

As soon as Hitomi's name registered in Van's mind, he began to frantically search his room for her presence. She was gone. 

"Hitomi," Van whispered in dread. 

Gods, what were they going to do to her. What _were_ they doing to her? What did they want from his angel. She was sweet and pure. Hitomi didn't deserve to go through even the smallest iota of what he'd experienced. Suddenly, Hitomi's words surfaced in Van's mind, and he let out a sob. 

_"I won't let anything happen to you..."_

The door to Van's new prison opened, and a healer trundled in. He quickly bent over Van, peeling back his blood soaked bandages. 

"Where's Hitomi?" Van demanded. 

The healer ignored him, deftly going about his ministrations. In order to command the healer's attention, Van grasped his shoulders, wincing as pain exploded in his side. 

"Where's Hitomi?" he gritted out through the pain. 

The healer still refused to look him in the eye. 

"You shouldn't move," he admonished. "You're tearing the wound open." 

Van growled in frustration, struggling to get up. The healer firmly pushed him back down with another warning. Van paid no heed, continuing to struggle. 

He gasped when he felt the needle pierce his flesh. His eyes glazed over as his vision became blurry. Van tried to fight it, but he was to weak. He shuddered, before going limp. 

* 

After Hitomi had been allowed to see Van, they had dragged her to the dingy room she now found herself in. She instantly decided she loathed her accommodations. The floor was damp, and a chilling draft constantly drifted though the area. It was also to dark for Hitomi's liking. The darkness allowed her to ponder thoughts she'd rather not. She had known something was wrong with Van for a while now. She could feel that he was in constant pain through their link. She wondered how long he had managed to keep even the pain from her. Knowing Van, even he pain he had allowed her to know abut was nothing compared to what he had really been feeling. 

"Van," Hitomi whispered to herself and the cool room. "Why did you do it? Why were you so distraught when I came to your aide?" 

Hitomi shuddered, remembering the sensations that had course through. She never wanted to feel anything like it again. The nightmares it induced were far more horrifying than most of her visions had been. 

In that single, heart-wrenching moment, Hitomi had thought she lost him. In a way, she had lost him. Van was bewildered and frightened, but most of all, he was terror stricken at her presence on Gaea. He still loved her, she knew that. That feeling was unmistakable. 

"What are you so afraid of, Van?" Hitomi quietly asked the shadowed walls. "What?" she whispered, attempting to blink back tears that had already begun to fall. 

~ What DO they want Hitomi for? I'll give you a hint: fate. Don't you just hate that four letter word? It seems so harmless and innocent... 


	11. Forbearance: 11

I bet you thought I forgot about this little story, but I didn't. It's been forever, I know. But here's a new chapter, and more are forthcoming. I just have to type the darn things up.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. With good reason, too.

Forbearance

Part XI

By: Penybright

As with anyone who's been in a drugged sleep, Van awoke feeling less than wonderful and as though his mouth was stuffed with cotton. His eyes refused to focus until he blinked several times. As reality slowly began to seep in, he noticed the dull pain in his side. Glancing down, he was momentarily confused to find gauzy white bandages bound around his chest. Before his mind could fully begin to comprehend things he dimly remembered, the door to the room opened.

"Can you stand on your own?"

Van looked curiously at the man standing over him. He thought he recognized him, but his brain didn't seem to want to work. Slowly sitting up, Van slid his feet onto the floor and stood up. The room tilted at odd angles for a moment before steadying and coming into focus. The man nodded in satisfaction as he cuffed Van's wrists together.

"For your own safety. This way," he commanded gruffly, tugging on the chain that connected the metal bands.

Entering the large throne chamber he was lead to, the fog cleared from Van's mind. He awoke from a dream, only to find himself in a nightmare. Or was it? Looking around, he discovered he knew where he was. This place was all too familiar. But the dank, dingy place he had been held captive in, surely… He had no memory in his eighteen years of any such place existing in Fanelia, and most certainly not on the royal grounds.

"What…?"

There was no mistake. This was _his_ throne room. The floor was the same pristine marble, the walls made of sturdy limestone. The family crest was laid in the floor as a mosaic just below the throne. And upon that ornately carved cherry throne…

He sat there as if he belonged. His posture was elegant, and any eye could tell he was royalty. His features were somewhat angular, dark hair framing clear, intelligent eyes. Van couldn't help but feel that he knew this man. He seemed so familiar…

"The girl is safe from harm."

Van started at the man's voice. Hitomi…

"There's no need to have him shackled like a common criminal. Release him," the man ordered, an hint of anger in his voice. "It seems that there was a sizeable faction that wanted you dead. Being King always seems to automatically put a bounty on your head. But tell me… what did they want? Their leader would offer no information, not even when threatened with torture and death."

Raising a shaky hand to his temple, Van tried to accept what he was being told.

"You… you're not my enemy?"

"Of course not," the man chuckled. "I could never be your enemy, my boy."

"Then… the people that wanted to kill me…"

"Are gone."

"And you saved me from them and killed them all?"

"I wish I could say they were all gone. A number of them escaped. I can't say for certain, but one of them appeared to be the real mastermind behind the plot. This is just the beginning, Van. War threatens Gaea once again."

"War!? But how is that possible? Zaibach is gone, the technology they possessed lost in the rubble that was once Dornkirk's palace."

"This is an enemy far worse than Zaibach."

"But who?"

"The past has come back to haunt us it seems. Those who saw to the destruction of Atlantis now seek to destroy Gaea."

"That's why they wanted Hitomi. Oh gods… She has the pendant, and they need it. They were using me to get to her…"

And there you have it. So, who do you think this new mystery man is?

--------------------

**A.N.- Okay ::takes a deep breath:: Forbearance is the first installment of this story. There's another fic that will stem from this one… It starts out with our mystery character, and will give some background info on him and such. Now… I'm gonna wait to get some of my other fics done before I start posting the second half of this. I've already typed out and edited chapter one, and chapter two is about complete. I hate to set a date, but I'd say to look for the next fic in about 3-4 months… It'll be titled Tentai. If you have any questions or comments, you can reach me at penybrighthotmail.com. Just be sure to put the fic title in the subject line so I don't think it's junk mail**.

--------------------


End file.
